This invention relates to an imaging system utilizing ultrasonic waves for sensing purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to such a system for use in detecting and surveying underground surfaces. This invention also relates to an associated method.
Treasure hunters' first and sometimes primary chore is determining the locations of valuable artifacts. A considerable number of artifacts of interest to archeologists and/or paleontologists remain underground. These artifacts are detected only with considered trial and error, if not happenstance.